A la dernière minute
by Tanutwo
Summary: Deeks et Kensi se retrouvent bloqués alors qu'une bombe est sur le point d'exploser. De quoi vont-ils parler ?


\- Kensi, attention !

L'agent du LAPD venait d'hurler alors qu'il se précipitait vers la lourde porte blindée qui se refermait derrière eux.

La jeune femme, elle, eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir et entendre le cliquetis qui indiquait qu'ils étaient désormais coincés.

\- Et merde, jura-t-il en abatant ses deux mains sur le métal froid qui recouvrait la porte.

\- Sam ? Callen ? Essaya d'appeler Kensi à travers l'oreillette qu'elle portait.

Mais seul un grésillement lui répondit.

\- La communication est coupée, indiqua-t-elle à son partenaire.

\- Manquait plus que ça, se mit-il la tête entre ses bras toujours adossés contre la porte.

L'agent du Ncis arpenta la pièce qui ne devait pas faire plus de 16m² dans l'espoir de trouver une issue de secours… Mais rien.

\- On est piégés, se laissa-t-elle glisser contre un des murs.

Deeks leva la tête et se retourna afin de faire face à sa coéquipière.

\- Reste plus qu'à attendre la cavalerie, la rejoignit-elle.

\- Ouais… En espérant qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

\- Le décompte était à combien tout à l'heure ?

\- Sept minutes.

\- Donc il doit nous rester environ six minutes et quelques secondes avant que tout n'explose, se réjouit faussement le jeune homme.

Kensi reposa sa tête contre le mur, les yeux clos et souffla un grand coup avant de les rouvrir.

\- Ils viendront, assura-t-elle afin de se convaincre elle-même.

Deeks, lui, regarda sa montre. Moins de six minutes désormais. Il avait confiance en les capacités de ses deux autres partenaires mais rien ne pouvait garantir leur venue…

\- Kens', t'aurais des regrets si on venait à mourir ici ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Surprise par cette question, la jeune femme pivota brusquement sa tête et planta son regard dans celui de Deeks.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Pour savoir, répondit-il simplement. Et pour faire passer le temps.

\- J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais j'pense que oui. Tout le monde doit avoir des regrets dans sa vie.

\- Ouais…, confirma-t-il d'une voix évasive.

Le ton employé, rendit la jeune femme perplexe et curieuse.

\- Ce serait quoi les tiens ? Qu'est-ce que Marty Deeks peut bien regretter ?

S'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans cette pièce seul avec Kensi et une bombe prête à exploser, l'agent de liaison aurait parié qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lui répondre ce qu'il lui répondit.

\- Ca te concerne.

L'étonnement se lut aussitôt sur le visage de l'intéressée.

\- Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire tellement la stupeur était grande.

Un lourd silence gênant s'installa. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler. Kensi s'était mise à triturer ses doigts et regarder par terre tandis que Deeks fixait de nouveau sa montre.

Dans moins de trois minutes, la bombe allait exploser et ils mourraient…

\- Écoutes, rompit-il le silence. J'veux pas mourir sans te l'avoir avoué. Ca me ferait trop mal de savoir que j'avais une opportunité et que je l'ai loupé juste parce que pour une fois je n'aurai pas eu assez de courage.

Les yeux vairons de la jeune femme contemplaient désormais ceux du policier. Celui-ci semblait tendu et elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à son futur aveu ou si c'était la situation actuelle qui le mettait dans cet état.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, l'encouragea-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à reprendre la parole.

Ses traits se durcirent un peu plus.

\- Kensi, ça fait maintenant, quoi ? Mima-t-il de chercher. Trois ans qu'on bosse ensemble ? Et j'voulais te dire que j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'…

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Il détourna aussitôt le regard vers la source de cette perturbation contrairement à sa partenaire qui ne cessait de le fixer.

\- Deeks ! Kensi ! Il faut partir ! Surgit Callen en ouvrant la porte.

\- Il nous reste moins d'une minute pour évacuer les lieux, les informa Sam.

\- J'crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir, les mecs, se releva Deeks.

Il tendit une main à la jeune femme et l'aida à se mettre debout. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines prit aussitôt le dessus sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. A savoir, la gêne, l'impatience, l'espoir…

\- Venez !

Les quatre agents se mirent aussitôt à courir. Se trouvant au premier étage, ils descendirent avec rapidité les escaliers avant de s'engager vers la droite. Un bip s'enclencha signe que le comte-à-rebours arrivait à expiration. Alors que celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus rapide, la porte de sortie se dessinait au loin. Arrivée devant, Callen la poussa et les quatre fédéraux se projetèrent immédiatement au sol. Un souffle chaud les recouvrit suivi de nombreux débris.

\- Ca va, Deeks ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Ouais, la rassura-t-il. Et toi ?

\- J'aurai un bon bleu au genou droit mais vu les circonstances, j'vais pas me plaindre.

Le jeune homme sourit alors qu'il se mettait en position assise.

\- Dis, l'interpella-t-elle en l'imitant. T'as pas fini ta phrase tout à l'heure. J'aurai bien aimé savoir … D'autant plus que ça me concerne.

Le sourire de Deeks s'effaça aussitôt. Comment lui dire qu'il comptait lui avouer ses sentiments envers elle ?

C'était juste infaisable. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre en péril leur duo. Ni se risquer à s'humilier en public.

\- J'ai jamais eu une partenaire qui soit aussi douée que moi, mentit-il.

Si Deeks ne la connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré apercevoir une lueur de déception dans son regard.

\- T'es modeste, ria-t-elle. Mais, merci. Ca me touche. Beaucoup, vint-elle lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

**Cet OS a été écrit il y a longtemps et c'est pourquoi le thème n'est plus vraiment d'actualité vu que maintenant ils sont (enfin) ensemble.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu.**

**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
